Middle Eastern Coalition
The Middle Eastern Coalition was a military alliance between many armies of different states in the Middle East. They were one of the primary fighting forces in the Arabian Civil Wars and the Second Russian Civil War. Description The Middle Eastern Coalition was formed by a number of different army groups from the military forces of different Arab countries, including Saudi Arabia, Syria, Egypt, Libya, Yemen and Lebanon. They formed a military coalition in response to the Israeli entry into the Gulf War. As soon as being formed, the forces of the MEC numbered over a million troops, and they were very heavily supplied by India with uniforms, supplies, weapons and equipment. The MEC soon allied itself with the Socialist Revolutionary Army of Dimitri Kolskyev, with MEC forces being sent to help SWRA troops in Siberia and south western Russia. With the commencement of the Arabian Civil Wars, the MEC sents many forces to fight in all the affected countries of Syria, Yemen, Tunisia, Algeria, Libya, Egypt, Saudi Arabia and Iraq, with MEC forces fighting fiercely in all the civil wars raging there. The MEC also helped overthrow the previous leaderships of Egypt and Libya, as well as detaining the Saudi monarchy, but establishing provisional military governments in the areas they controlled, leading to US and British military response. Wishing to free the Saudi monarchy, US forces invaded Saudi Arabia and engaged in fierce battles with MEC forces, fighting fiercely all over the deserts and eliminating MEC forces and defenses in the cities and deserts. After fierce fighting, the US forces liberated Saudi Arabia and rescued the Saudi monarchy, while crushing MEC forces in the desert country. US forces also invaded Libya and Egypt in order to destroy MEC forces in the deserts those two countries as well, though after fierce fighting in Libya and Egypt, the Americans were less successful and withdrew by 2005. However, the MEC was severely weakened and eventually disbanded by 2009, though many forces of the MEC assisted the Iranian Revolutionary Army in their imperialistic campaigns in World War III. However, as the war raged on, they were ultimately destroyed. MEC forces relied on guerilla warfare and swarm tactics to fight their enemies. They wore tan camouflaged uniforms and Indian supplied Mk 6 helmets, and commonly wore combat vests, supply packs and backpacks. Their weapons include AKM rifles, AK 101 rifles, RPK machine guns, FN FAL rifles, AKS-74U guns and UZI guns. Their vehicles include T-62 tanks and Vodnik carriers. In Cimil's World The Middle Eastern Coalition appears in franchises that feature a modern warfare setting, such as the Call of Duty and Battlefield franchises. They mostly appear as antagonists. Members * Hamid Al-Asad * Khalid Samir * Tarik Bin Katan Trivia Category:Call of Duty Category:Battlefield Category:Sides Category:Organization Category:Villains Category:Abusers and Bullies Category:Conspirators Category:Military Characters Category:Creators Category:Destroyers Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Lawful Category:Gunman Category:Enforcers Category:Terrorists Category:Authority Category:Xenophobes and Supremacists Category:Minion Category:Control Freaks Category:Homicidal Category:Barbarian Category:War Criminals Category:Fascists Category:Thugs Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mongers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Characters Turned to the Other Side Category:Neutral Category:Power Hungry Category:Propagandists Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Defilers Category:Suicidal Category:Usurper